Ambivalencia
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: Ambivalencia: Desde el punto de vista emocional, la ambivalencia muestra la contradicción de sentimientos que puede experimentar una persona respecto a una situación, un objeto o una persona en concreto. Esta contradicción de sentimientos aporta confusión personal... HITSUKARIN
1. O.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, historia sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ambivalencia**: Desde el punto de vista emocional, la ambivalencia muestra la contradicción de sentimientos que puede experimentar una persona respecto a una situación, un objeto o una persona en concreto. Esta contradicción de sentimientos aporta confusión personal...

Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin, son _casi _polos opuestos, tanto en personalidad como en apariencia fisica, su primer encuentro, no fue nada amistoso, lo cual, hace que ambos tengan una pesima relacion desde el comienzo...

o al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa, porque cuando ambos estan a solas, toda aquella aversion que muestran desaparece.

-Por momentos puedo odiarte, eres un creído, egolatra que no soporto, sin embargo no puedo evitar quererte, quiero verte a cada minuto ¿Que has hecho conmigo Toshiro?

—¡Madura Toshiro!—Grite, el albino solo me sonrió, en serio, estaba a punto de borrarle esa sonrisa de una bofetada. Pero no, no lo haría Karin Kurosaki no hace esas cosas.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en nuestra aula de clases, si, comparto clases con Toshiro Histugaya, el chico mas popular e idiota del mundo, bueno mi idiota.

Aunque eso nadie lo sabe, es un secreto que ambos tenemos, de ninguna manera podía decirle a nadie que tenia una especie de "relación" con el, teníamos que mantener las apariencias y eso.

—A veces tengo ganas de besarte hasta que se te vaya la respiracion—Me dijo, Sonreí, aquí vamos de nuevo, la misma historia de siempre—Otras de ahorcarte —Reí, el se acerco a mi hasta que quedamos cara a cara—No se que me haces Kurosaki Karin—Tomo mi cara entre sus manos—Pero me tienes loco—Y me beso.

Si, no puedo evitarlo, a pesar de que peleamos a solas, mantenemos las distancias ante el mundo y nos besamos a solas, no quiero que nada cambie en nuestra rara y bizarra relación.

_Hitsugaya Toshiro Tonto_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Si, si ya se, es el prólogo mas pequeño del mundo mundial y soy consciente pero bueee, espero le den una oportunidad a esto**

**D.H**.

**xoxo**


	2. 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1:**

**La niña y el enano.**

.

.

.

.

Lunes por la mañana, comienza la semana, ugh odio los lunes, a veces pienso que ese día se creo para joder a personas como yo, que disfrutan el fin de semana al máximo.

Deje salir el suspiro mas largo del planeta al ver el gran edificio del instituto, una enorme estructura gris y sin ningún chiste, de no ser por los jardines y los arboles parecería toda una cárcel. Los estudiantes de aquel lugar no eran nada sorprendentes, la mayoría era "normal" por decirlo así, pero oh, en cuanto entre en el edificio para dirigirme a mi clase, sentí eso, eso que sucede todo los días al pasar, si, la mirada de un gran porcentaje de los alumnos. Aun no entendía que había de sorprendente o fascinante en mi, al menos yo, me consideraba alguien normal, pera las personas que me veían pasar no lo creían, había oído que era considera alguien muy linda y eso,'además de otras cosas, para mi era solo...bueno, no era nada.

Llegue a mi aula con minutos de sobra antes de que la campana anunciando el inicio de clases sonara, tome asiento en mi lugar de siempre.

—¡Karin-chan!—Sonrei al oír la voz de mis amigas, Yachiru y Ururu, además de que con ellas venia mi melliza Yuzu, agite la mano saludandolas.

—Hola —Con el paso de los minutos el aula de clases se fue llenando mas y mas, mi hermana y amigas se encontraban charlando sobre algo que no entendía, pues no estaba tomando atención. La campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó, los alumnos que habían llegado entraron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, entre ellos... Histugaya Toshiro mi autoproclamado rival.

Yuzu y las demás fueron a sus lugares, el enano albino de Toshiro paso junto a mi, tomo asiento en su lugar, el cual estaba a mi lado, la mayoría de mis compañeros se quedaron mirando en mi dirección, quizá esperando que dijéramos algo ambos, lo cual por supuesto, no hicimos.

Me extraño, ya que Toshiro siempre me saludaba con un comentario sarcástico.

El profesor entro, nos dio los buenos días, después de ello, comenzó a dar su aburrida clase.

Aburrida por el sermón del maestro comencé a mirar por la ventana dejando de lado todo, olvidando que incluso estaba en clase.

.

.

.

.

»**El primer día de clases en el instituto era un verdadero tormento, hubiera querido que mis amadas vacaciones siguieran eternamente, me gustaba pasar el día en casa con Yuzu y mis amigas, las tardes en compañía de mis amigos entrenando hasta la noche, UF, odio empezar el año escolar.**

**—Karin-chan deberias de quitar esa cara, ¡Alegrate! —Mire de forma rara a mi melliza, debía admitirlo, a veces Yuzu era algo extraña... ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio quiere volver a la escuela después de vacaciones!?... Ah si, Yuzu.—Karin-chan —Repase mentalmente las cosas que debía hacer hoy —Karin-chan...—Tenia que ordenar mi habitación, la cual es un desast...—¡Karin-chan cuidado!—Senti la mano de alguien jalarme, dos segundos despues a unos centímetros paso una pelota de béisbol a increíble velocidad, no fue Yuzu la que me tiro del brazo, ella se encontraba a mi lado con las manos tapando su boca, voltee hacia mi derecha, lo primero que hice fue sorprenderme, después fue quedar asombrada por unos hermosos ojos azules, sin embargo el dueño de aquellos ojos me miraba frío y sin expresión —Deberias fijarte por donde caminas niña— Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, frunci el ceño, estuve a punto agradecerle a mi "salvador" pero lo reconsidere en el momento que decidió abrir la boca.**

**—No soy "niña"—Le dije haciendo comillas en el aire con mis manos— Tengo un nombre y ese es Karin, enano— En el momento en que dije la última palabra fue el turno de aquel chico de fruncir el ceño.**

**—No es enano, niña es Hitsugaya—Sin decir nada mas el enano se fue...«**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre que anunciaba el termino de la primera hora me asustó, estaba sumida en mis recuerdos y puedo asegurar que no preste atención a nada de lo que explico el profesor, incluso creo que si me llamo la atencion no lo oí. Sonreí, siempre que recordaba mi primer encuentro con Toshiro me olvidaba de todo, voltee hacia él, reí por lo bajo al ver, que disimuladamente me miraba, antes de levantarme de mi asiento le guiñe el ojo, este por inercia volteo su rostro.

Me encantaba ponerlo nervioso...

.

.

.

.

.

~.~.~

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno oficialmente ¡este es el primer capitulo!**

**Ok, ya me calmó, espero les guste.**

**Este es el primer HitsuKarin que hago, como amo esta pareja, es tan fkdvkfdkvksjj xd**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**D.H.**


End file.
